


The Year That’s Filled With Little Moments

by Cisystematic



Series: Mr. Refreshing and Mr. Independent [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, character's families OCs, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisystematic/pseuds/Cisystematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last part of the Mr. Refreshing and Mr. Independent series. A series of one shots that I really felt like writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Metal

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I am Cis! And from the summary, i'm sure you guys get the gist of this story. Because I love world building and fleshing out all of the fun peeps in the main story i figured why not put some one shots together in one big...thing! And even though it starts with "The year" it's not the same year as the main stories as you can see from the first chapter. Also! If there is a character from the main story you wish to see a one shot of, you can request it! Just know that depending on my workload the amount of time it takes me to write it may vary. haha i sound like a commercial or something. Anywho, thanks for stopping by!!!

Chapter 1: Metal

Yahaba hates anything loud. Most people find this surprising since he is known for getting very loud when he’s upset. He also hates getting mad. Fortunately for him, his younger half-sisters are mild mannered.

So why is it that he’s sooo attracted to this dipshit Kyoutani Kentaro? And why is he staring at him in the middle of practice?

“The fuck you looking at,” the aforementioned dipshit growls at him. Yahaba frowns. That was clearly a question, but somehow Kyoutani is able to make most questions statements. Maybe it’s the constant frown that magically changes punctuation. Yahaba knows it’s changing something in him.

“I wasn’t looking at you. You’re just in my field of vision dumbass.”

Kyoutani’s frown gets deeper. “That fucking means you’re looking at me.” It does, but Yahaba doesn’t feel like agreeing with this asshole.

“Girls, girls!” Oikawa comes up behind them, grabbing their shoulders. “You’re both very pretty this evening. You can both dance at the ball!” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. Oikawa bends down to their level, his smile quickly changing to a frown. “I know you guys have terrible flirting habits, but we’re trying to win the tournament this year and laugh in stupid Ushiwaka’s face. Do you guys need like a five minute make out session or something so we can focus on getting this play right?” Watari, who is close enough to hear this, chuckles.

“EXCUSE ME?” Yahaba screeches. “WE DON’T NEED TO MAKE OUT.”

“So you’re admitting you two are dating because it’s obvious!” Matsukawa calls from the other side of the court. He and Hanamaki are next to their manager, getting their water bottles refilled.

“OBVIOUS AS HELL!” Hanamaki yells.

Kyoutani growls as he walks toward the door. Yahaba watches after him before clicking his tongue.

“We’re not making out,” he stresses to his teammates before following the biggest asshole in existence.

Of course that’s a huge lie. What makes him even more annoyed is that everyone knows that and he can’t do anything about it. Except make out with Kyoutani and he’s fine with that. Because for some reason he _likes_ the hugest ass in existence that also has a nice ass. Fuck him.

Yahaba is a bit surprised that he’s the more dominant one whenever they meet up in secret. He guesses he has more experience with these things since Kyoutani has only been with girls which is extremely obvious. Every time they make out, Kyoutani slides his hands over Yahaba’s chest, looking for something that clearly isn’t there. The past three weeks Yahaba ignored the cupped hands rubbing on his chest, but today this pisses off Yahaba even more. He pushes Kyoutani away and angrily sits down on the floor. It’s a weird habit that he’s had since he was little. If he was mad, he would plop down wherever he was and pout about it.

Kyoutani’s hand twitch. He looks away from Yahaba when he asks, “…what’s wrong…”

“I fucking hate you.”

“Okay.”

“You’re supposed to get pissed off.”

“I am.”

“How come you’re not doing anything then?”

Kyoutani shrugs. “I know you’re just saying it. You’re full of hot air.”

“So are you, Mad Dog,” Yahaba can’t help but laugh bitterly at this. He hates whatever they are. “I don’t like how this is weird. Stop thinking about girls.”

“I’m not.”

“Then stop searching for tits. I don’t have them and never will. Stop using me as a way weird way to keep yourself busy until your next girlfriend.”

Kyoutani has the decency to look surprised for only half a second. His brow furrows again.

“Why haven’t you stopped…whatever the fuck this is?” He barks back. “You’re using me.”

Yahaba stands up, his face getting red. He hates being angry. He hates being loud. “YOU’RE THE ONE USING ME. I KNOW YOUR FRIENDS CALL ME FAGGOT BEHIND MY BACK AND THEY HATE MY GUTS. YOU DON’T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU AGREE WITH THEM. YOU’RE SOME SICK CREEP THAT JUST WANTS TO FUCK GIRLS AND YOU WANT ME TO BE ONE. FUCK YOU.”

Kyoutani stares at him, his eyes wide.

They both flinch when the gym door violently opens revealing their extremely pissed off captain. Oikawa crosses his arms, sighing heavily.

“Coach doesn’t have time for this and neither do I. You guys are done for now,” he says. “And by that I mean don’t come back until you guys have settle your problems.” Their manager comes up, carrying their gym bags. Oikawa smiles pleasantly at their manager as he takes the gym bags and frowns again when he tosses them to his teammates. He sighs again before patting both of their heads and going back inside the gym.

Yahaba stares at the gym door in disbelief. His fingers tighten around the straps of his gym bag. He has never been kicked off before. He has never been a problem to his team…

“He fucking kicked us off…” Kyoutani finally says.

None of this happened until this guy showed up. Yahaba grits his teeth.

“Don’t talk to me ever again. I don’t want anything to do with you,” he mutters before storming off.

When Yahaba gets home, he easily lies to his father about practice ending early and everything’s going great at school. His happy mask stays until his father leaves for his date with his three month old boyfriend. Yahaba, now alone, stays in his room and checks his school bag. He sighs at the small stack of notes telling him to kill himself and how no one likes gays scribbled on them. He’s not sure why he keeps them but here he is storing them in a black folder under his bed. Carefully putting each piece of paper inside the pockets, he slides the folder back under his bed and starts thinking about that shithead Kyoutani.

According to Oikawa he was always a part of the team and never bothered to show up. Their coach forced him to come back this year as a way to make their team stronger. Yahaba imagined Kyoutani to be some wimpy kid and was extremely surprised to see a glaring blonde with _eyeliner_ of all things stepping in their gym. He didn’t introduce himself, it didn’t matter since they all knew his name anyway, and sized everyone up silently. When that intense stare landed on Yahaba, he couldn’t help but haughtily cross his arms and glare back. That practice was dedicated to everyone getting used to playing with Kyoutani, which was easier said than done but somehow they were able to fit him in their well-oiled machine. Watching their new wing spiker slam the ball across the court made Yahaba’s stomach flip, or rather Kyoutani’s face did. Yahaba has never tossed to a grinning spiker before.

After practice, Yahaba started noticing the ‘Mad Dog’ everywhere. He’s confused as to how he was able to miss someone as striking as him for almost two years. He started hanging out with him because of Watari. Since the libero’s family runs an inn (apparently a second one in Tokyo is in the works) he has always been extremely personable. Kyoutani’s friends were what you would expect—complete dickwads. They always had a porn magazine in their hands and cursed more than they needed too. Kyoutani cursed, but Yahaba always felt that it made more sense for him to use it than his dumbass friends.

Kissing him was an accident.

It happened in the locker room after practice. They were arguing over their timing for a quick attack. Yahaba just got tired of hearing whatever nonsense Kyoutani was saying and walked over to shut him up. Yes, it was an unorthodox way of doing so and yes, he did it because of his growing crush on him but he was confused when he was kissed back. He was even more confused when he found himself following Kyoutani to the roof of their school to make out between classes. At first he passed it off as some sort of stress reliever between them until Kyoutani started acting strange.

Yahaba eyes widened when he felt Kyoutani’s hand link with his. “What?”

“I wanted to know how soft your hands are…” Kyoutani mumbled.

Yahaba forced himself to keep some sort of composure. “You’re weird.”

“You’re soft.”

Later that day Yahaba started getting the notes in his locker, his desk, and in his gym bag. Then he would hear snickering behind him whenever he left Kyoutani’s classroom. He’s not sure how Watari escaped the bullying. He guesses since Watari likes guys and girls he’s ‘straight enough’.

He groans, rolling on his side. Thinking about the past didn’t help his situation. “My head hurts…” he mumbles to no one.  

The next morning, Yahaba avoids his seniors as he walks inside the building. He still feels incredibly ashamed for causing such a ruckus during practice. He knows they wouldn’t be mad or anything but he can’t help but feel guilty. Yahaba barely utters a greeting to Watari when he meets up with him in their classroom.

“You look as terrible as Tooru when he kicked you out yesterday,” Watari replies, sitting on Yahaba’s desk.

“Why? We were the ones that were the problem…” Yahaba mumbles.

“He immediately started whining about how he hates being angry and how sad he was that you and Kyoutani can’t fix whatever you guys need to straighten out.”

Yahaba frowns. “There’s nothing to straighten.”

“Well that makes sense, you’re not straight guys,” Watari laughs.

“You’ve lost your sitting on my desk privileges.” Yahaba pushes his friend off his desk, groaning. “Tooru’s rubbing off on you in the worst way possible.” Their class quiets down when they hear distant yelling and footsteps.

“FIGHT!” A student yells as he runs down the hall. “THERE’S A FIGHT IN 2-C!”

Yahaba’s chest tightens. That’s Kyoutani’s class. But he wouldn’t be stupid enough to start a fight… He bites his lip when he hears two familiar voices coming down their hallway.

“I’M GONNA FUCKING MURDER HIM!” Iwaizumi yells as he runs past their classroom.

Oikawa follows, catching Iwaizumi’s jacket that gets tossed to him. “YOU HAVE TO MURDER HIM WITH WORDS OR YOU’LL BE EXPELLED!”

Watari and Yahaba are quick to run after their seniors to the crowd in the classroom two doors down. Oikawa is easy to spot since he’s one of the tallest people. He’s looking down at something in his hands, his eyes wide. When Yahaba makes it inside the classroom, he’s met with the sight of Kyoutani giving one last punch to his friend before Iwaizumi pulls him away. The other friend is on the floor clutching his nose.

“Shigeru…” Yahaba flinches when he hears Oikawa’s shaky voice. “…did you know this was happening?” Oikawa asks, showing him the crumpled note with _DIE YOU STUPID FAIRY_ written in red ink.

Yahaba doesn’t get a chance to answer since the P.E. teacher barges in the room to stop the commotion. Really the only commotion are Kyoutani’s friends, or ex friends, crying over their broken noses and Iwaizumi scolding Kyoutani. The students are forced out of the room by the P.E. teacher, but Yahaba sees Kyoutani glance in his direction before he leaves.

“Do you think he’ll get expelled?” Watari asks during their lunch break. “He broke _two_ noses. Like one gets you suspended right? But more than one you’re in the expelled zone right?”

“We broke each other’s arm and leg and we only got suspended,” Hanamaki replies.

“But it was still one arm and one leg. Not both of them,” Watari says.

Iwaizumi pushes his now clean plate away. “Shittykawa’s in the principal’s office now trying to make sure that doesn’t happen especially since those losers wrote that dumb note…”

Yahaba is silent as his friends continue talking around him. What the fuck is Kyoutani playing at? Why did he go crazy and beat up his friends? What made him do it? Was he trying to prove something? If so what? That he’s good at fights? Before practice that evening, Oikawa announced that Kyoutani was suspended for three days with a tired smile on his face. Yahaba turns away to hide the small smile on his face.

That night, Yahaba feels odd not putting away anymore notes in the folder under his bed. Out of habit he pulled out the black folder and looked through the notes. As he reads through the crumpled pieces of paper his eyes start tearing up. When did he get so used to having these degrading messages right where he sleeps?? Why was he okay with keeping these?? Utterly disgusted with the folder he quickly goes out of his apartment to throw it away in the trash receptacle.  

The next morning Kyoutani’s homeroom teacher asked Yahaba to deliver Kyoutani’s missed schoolwork.

“Since you two are teammates, he’ll be more comfortable around you,” she told him. To Yahaba that clearly meant that everyone was afraid of Kyoutani since he beat up two guys. A part of him wanted to tell her that he’s not as scary as he looks but it wouldn’t matter. The idiot is currently suspended, no one would believe he’s actually nice.

Yahaba’s surprised that Kyoutani’s house is not too far from the apartment complex he and his father live. He’s even more surprised to see an uneyelinered Kyoutani answer the door. His eyes are much smaller without the thick eye makeup. Yahaba clears his throat and looks away, holding out the school papers.

“Thanks,” is all he says as he takes his schoolwork. He heads back inside, leaving the door open.

Yahaba frowns. What a stupid way to let someone in their home. “Pardon the intrusion…” he mumbles as he lets himself in and properly locks the door. As he takes off his shoes, he hears Kyoutani head upstairs. He frowns again. Again, a simple ‘do you mind if you come to my room’ would suffice. But Yahaba would be lying if he didn’t find his extreme lax attitude comforting. He climbs the stairs and heads toward the end of the hall to Kyoutani’s room.

“…lots of band posters…” Yahaba mumbles. Practically every wall was covered in metal band posters. Above the bed was a huge Metallica poster. Yahaba can’t help but think this makes a lot of sense. His eyes fall on the drum set in the corner of the room.

“I like metal music.”

Yahaba huff out a laugh. “I can see that.”

“It makes me feel better. They scream out their problems…I think it’s cool.” Kyoutani gestures to the drum set. “I wanted to be in a band, but I fucking hate people who want to be in bands. They’re all stupid ass posers…” He mutters.

Yahaba laughs again. “What makes you different?”

Kyoutani shrugs. “The fact that I don’t work well with people I guess.” He goes over to his bed to pick up his phone and ear buds. He motions for Yahaba to sit on his bed and sits next to him. “Listen.” He pushes one earbud in Yahaba’s ear and the other in his own.

Yahaba flinches at the sudden loud guitar riffs blaring in his ear. The song mellows out some while the first verse is sung. The lyrics talk about the speaker experiencing one sided love and if he could he would change himself. Yahaba wonders if this was Kyoutani’s way of explaining his feelings. If so…it’s actually a really nice way of doing so. He watches Kyoutani mime the drums of the song, bobbing his head to the beat. Yahaba found himself enjoying it more than he thought. It was loud, but there was something calming about it. They ended up listening to three more songs by the same band before Kyoutani abruptly stopped the music.

“They’re my favorite…” Kyoutani mumbles as he heads to his dresser to put on his eyeliner. “The members all have their own look…I liked that.”

“…you created this,” Yahaba gestures to Kyoutani’s hair and face, “because of your love of metal bands?”

Kyoutani nods.

Yahaba laughs. “That’s…adorable.” To his surprise, Kyoutani blushes. “That song was about changing how you felt about someone…is that what you think of me?”

Kyoutani nods again before going back to applying his eyeliner. He bends over slightly to see better in his mirror.

“Why did you tell me all of this?”

“None of my girlfriends knew about it,” Kyoutani answers when he finishes one eye. “I never got close enough to them to start fights either…”

“Is that supposed to make me special?”

“Yep.”

There’s something about that one word answer that makes him flush. Kyoutani turns around his eyes made up as usual. “I don’t want to kick you out, but I have to pick up my sister and make dinner.” Yahaba internally laughs at how polite that was and that Kyoutani doesn’t leave the house without his eye makeup. 

“Sister?”

“Mhm. Koneko.”

“You’re joking.”

Kyoutani shakes his head.

“Mad Dog…and Mad Kitten,” Yahaba says.

“She’s 8.”

“I can’t believe this.”

“I can show you a picture.”

“No, I believe you,” Yahaba says quickly standing up. “And…I want to say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten mad before…you’re new to this and I’ve been gay forever. Hell my dad’s still getting used to it and he’s been dating a guy for a while now.” His eyes widen when he feels Kyoutani’s lips on his again. They quickly flutter shut when Kyoutani pulls him closer. Yahaba notices that Kyoutani isn't searching for anything this time. He feels his face flush.

Kyoutani forces himself to break their kiss. “I have to pick up Koneko…” he breathes out.

“Right…” Yahaba is just as breathless. That kiss felt way more passionate than their other ones. Maybe it’s because they’re on the same page for once. “I’ll uh…probably be back tomorrow…to give you more school stuff…”

Kyoutani nods. “I’ll be here.”

“Of course. It’s your fucking house.”

“I know.”

“You’re weird.”

“You’re soft.”

Yahaba laughs loudly, covering his face when he lets out a snort. Kyoutani grins. The next two days Yahaba delivers Kyoutani’s school work follow the same pattern. They listen to a couple of metal songs (Kyoutani actually played a drum solo which Yahaba tried not to fangirl over. He failed.), make out, and Kyoutani would get ready to pick up his younger sister.

“Are we dating?” Yahaba asks on the third day, watching Kyoutani apply his eye makeup.

“I thought that was fucking obvious…” Kyoutani mutters. Yahaba finds it amazing that he can now tell the difference between Kyoutani regular muttering and his angry muttering.

“Yeah but there’s usually like a huge confession or whatever!”

“I hate flashy shit.”

Yahaba sighs. “Says the guy with dyed hair and thick eyeliner…” he snickers when Kyoutani turns around to glare at him.

When Kyoutani comes back to school, Yahaba tries not to act too happy. Granted he knows all of his friends have already guessed that the two of them have made up but he wants to have some composure. Of course during practice, he lost it and kissed Kyoutani when he stepped into the gym.

Oikawa sighs. “You two have caused me more trouble than my nephew and he’s wearing pull ups. PULL UPS.” He stresses. “Now, I hope you two are happy because my genius play won’t work unless you two work together.”

Yahaba raises an eyebrow. “But you’ll probably be setter for the entire match?”

Oikawa turns around so his juniors won’t see his expression. “It doesn’t matter. You don’t know what will happen.” He gives them a grin before walking off.

Before he could even think about what that could mean, he gets one of the softest kisses Kyoutani’s ever given him.

“You’re soft…” Yahaba says with a grin.

Kyoutani’s ears turn pink. “You’re fucking weird.”

“AWWWWWW!” Oikawa gushes, squeezing Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi tries to get out of his friend’s tight hold. “Stop this.”

Watari sighs. “Well there’s three of us that are still single…”   

“GOD ITS SO GROSS NOW THAT IT’S CANON,” Hanamaki groans.

“Yeah I'm staring to miss the forbidden romance aspect…” Matsukawa sighs.

“FUCK OFF,” Kyoutani growls at his teammates with a pink face. Yahaba laughs.  

Kyoutani Kentaro is probably the loudest thing in Yahaba’s life, and he doesn’t mind one bit.   


	2. Procrastination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's hard to tell your feelings

Chapter 2: Procrastination

Aone watches his friend and roommate Futakuchi Kenji happily ignore one of their shift managers, Nishinoya Yuu. His youngest coworker, Hitoka Yachi, skitters off to find Shimizu Kiyoko, one of the small group of people that actually know how to handle Futakuchi (Aone is in this group but he thinks it’s funny watching other people tell off his friend).  

“You spend so much time messing with me,” Futakuchi grins at his short manager. “I wonder why~”

Noya growls, “What’s that supposed to mean? You’re lazing around that’s why I’m getting on your ass.”

“Ass huh? You’ve been staring at me or something~” Futakuchi winks. Noya pauses for a moment, the tiniest blush coming to his face. “You can say you have a crush, Noya. Everyone loves me.”

Aone knows for a fact that several people dislike Futakuchi. They don’t necessarily hate him, but he’s pretty sure they would opt for anything other than being in a room alone with him. He watches Hitoka come back with Kiyoko in tow. Futakuchi flinches at the hard glare he gets from Kiyoko and quickly goes back to work.

Kiyoko sighs. She looks over to Aone and gives him a small smile. Aone knows that smile. Whenever people see Futakuchi they always turn to him silently asking _how do you live with a guy like this?_ And Aone completely understands. Futakuchi _is_ an asshole, but a loveable one if that makes sense. He’s the guy that cracks jokes and never takes anything seriously in sitcoms. Aone would try to think of a character similar to his friend, but he doesn’t watch much TV.

What people don’t know is that Futakuchi isn’t an asshole all the time.

“You said you recorded the new Kamen Rider, right Aone?” He asks checking the time on his phone. Aone nods. “Thank goodness…I still have time to watch some of it before she calls…”

Every night at around six in the evening, Futakuchi’s nine year old sister, Noriko, calls her older brother to hear about his ‘cool college coolness’ and his thoughts on the new Kamen Rider episode. Futakuchi rarely forgets to record an episode before they leave for class, but today they were running late. Aone barely had time to hit the record button before running out the door after his friend.

Aone is cooking dinner when he hears the familiar Skype dial tone on Futakuchi’s computer. Futakuchi clicks his tongue. He was only able to get through five minutes. He sets his laptop in his lap and answers the call.

“Ken-nii!” Noriko cheers when she comes on the screen.

Futakuchi grin. “Hey Nori-Nori. How was school today?”

Noriko plays with one of her pigtails. “I had a quiz today in math and I’m not sure how I feel about it…” She mumbles.

“You didn’t say you had a math quiz yesterday,” Futakuchi says. “I could’ve helped you Noriko…”

Aone smiles as he listens to the siblings. He’s an only child, so hearing their conversations makes him feel a part of their family. He thinks lively people are interesting. Since both of his parents worked, he was basically raised by his grandmother. He didn’t know what to say to her so he stayed quiet. He would sit on the couch and watch her knit in her rocking chair. The silence was very awkward at first, but he learned to accept it. At least he’s really good at knitting now.

He flinches when he feels a hand on his back. Looking down he sees Futakuchi, grinning up at him.

“Smells good,” he says. Aone finds himself holding in his breath. “I wish I could cook. Literally everything I touch burns. Even water and I don’t even know how that happened…” He laughs as he heads off to his bedroom. Aone sighs.

Maybe he should tell Futakuchi that he thought that was going to go a different way. Aone wanted Futakuchi to say that he smelled nice and that he’s handsome. Aone is very honest with his feelings, but voicing them is very difficult. He stares at the bubbling pots in front of him.

“Tomorrow…” he mumbles to himself. Aone is a very big procrastinator.

Not many people know this, but Futakuchi is terrified of empty rooms.

Aone huffs out a small laugh.

“It’s not stupid Aone!” Futakuchi mutters, slipping under the covers. “Like ghosts are real so they live in empty rooms! It makes sense!”

Aone knows that his friend’s true fear is being alone. That’s why they share the same bed; every night Futakuchi gets under Aone’s sheets and falls asleep as if it’s something they’ve been doing for years. Aone was extremely confused by this at first, especially since Futakuchi’s mother spent a lot of time decorating her son’s bedroom. But when Futakuchi told him ‘I always wanted to do this’, he was easily convinced. Aone does the same thing before he goes to bed: knit. He feels Futakuchi’s eyes watching his nimble fingers create the beginnings of a scarf on the needles.

“Magic tricks are real…” Futakuchi mumbles. Aone accidentally makes an extra loop in his stitch. He quickly fixes it. “It’s weird how your huge hands can do something like this Aone.” He grins. Aone nods. His chest is beating fast.

He feels Futakuchi lean against his arm. Aone’s mind blanks. Maybe he shouldn’t wait until tomorrow? Aone opens his mouth, his lips trembling. “Futakuchi…” he whispers.

Futakuchi’s phone rings. He leans off of Aone and leaves to his room. Aone sighs loudly and sets down his knitting. The ache in his chest gets bigger when he hears Futakuchi laugh.

“HEEEY MY DARLING SUGURU~”

“HELLO MY WONDERFUL KENJI~” Aone recognizes Daishou Suguru’s, another notorious asshole at their school, voice easily. He hears him and Futakuchi gossip and pretend-flirt (well he hopes it’s pretend. Not only for his sake, but for Daishou’s girlfriend) all through practice. Aone hates how easily Daishou can say Suguru’s first name.

He forces himself to go back to knitting. “Tomorrow…” he tells himself.

Tomorrow decided to have another road block: Oikawa Tooru.

“Hey Iron-Giant-chan!” Oikawa saunters into the break room. Aone stares at him.

Aone doesn’t necessarily hate the guy—well in high school he did. He was a smart volleyball player, egotistical to a fault, and knew that he had (most) of the world wrapped around his finger. Aone notices Oikawa swallowing his pain killers. As he puts on the Starbucks apron, Aone notices Oikawa leaning against his cane with a small frown on his face.

Now Aone thinks Oikawa realizes his faults. He hates that Oikawa can’t play anymore, but he likes that he can trust him as a coworker at least. Oikawa looks over to Aone and grins at him.

“What are you smiling about?” He asks.

Aone blinks. He’s pretty sure he wasn’t smiling.

“Your eyes. I could tell you were happy,” Oikawa replies. “I have a friend that’s kinda like you…he rarely says what he means, but his face says everything.” He smiles. “All you need is guyliner and you’ll be twins!” 

Aone nods. He doesn’t like guyliner.  

“HONEYBUNCHES!” Futakuchi gasps excitedly when he jogs into the break room. Oikawa frowns. So does Aone. Well on the inside.

“Keep your dick in your pants, Futakuchi,” He mutters, easily evading the embrace coming toward him. He taps his cane against Futakuchi’s back. “Three times was plenty.” Oikawa steps out of the break room.

Futakuchi pouts before grinning. “That means you were thinking about me~” The only thing that’s seen in the doorway is Oikawa raising his middle finger to Futakuchi who only laughs at this. “I think he’s a tsun don’t you Aone?”

Aone thinks a lot of things about the past trysts between Oikawa and Futakuchi. None of them are good. Of course he didn’t say anything about it because he can’t control his friend’s actions, but he wished he didn’t fool around with Oikawa. Even though Futakuchi flirts with literally every single person in existence, they’re all the same type of person. Lean and slightly effeminate males. Why, last semester there was this Sugawara person in their seminar Futakuchi (and Daishou for that matter) flirted with every class. He fit Futakuchi’s usual type and on top of that he had a mole and a pleasant smile (whenever he truly showed it). Aone can’t compete with that. He ‘was born with his father’s face’ as his grandmother says. He’s not sure how to take that since he’s already male. Does that mean he was super masculine? All he knows is that he’s not Futakuchi’s type of guy.

It doesn’t help that Oikawa is one of the select few that knows how to keep Futakuchi focused. Unlike Kiyoko who frightens him with a cold stare, Oikawa has an interesting approach: his devilish seduction.

Aone watches Oikawa lean over Futakuchi with ease, smirking. “Kutchi-chan~” He whines out, puckering his lips. “Don’t you wanna be good for me?”

Futakuchi nods, completely entranced.

“Then be a good boy and I’ll give you a special treat~” Oikawa winks. He quickly leans away, the façade gone in an instant. “I fucking swear I should get a goddamn Oscar for this…” He mutters when he sits back down on his stool by the register. Futakuchi scuttles past Aone, with a goofy grin on his face.

Aone sighs. He’ll never be able to do that.

“SOMEONE GIVE ME AN OSCAR!”

“OIKAWA SHUT UP!” Noya yells back. Aone sighs again. He believes Oikawa Tooru is a person that he shouldn’t try emulating.

Just like there are a select few that know how to handle Futakuchi, there are a select few that know what Aone is thinking (Oikawa happens to be in both of these categories and Aone is slightly concerned about this). Those people are his old teammates.

“Aone-kun, still pining over Futakuchi-kun?” Nametsu Mai, the former Dateko manager, asks. Aone looks at the tea he’s drinking. She sighs. “I swear this has gone on too long, right Kaname?” she turns to her boyfriend.

Moniwa Kaname nods sagely, swirling the beer in his glass. “You’ll turn into a pine tree because you’re pining!” He looks around the room excitedly. No one laughs at his joke. “That was really funny you guys.” He pouts. Mai pats his shoulder, shaking her head. Aone lets out a small laugh. He distinctly remembers Mai telling him their captain’s terrible sense of humor is what made her confess to him.

The three of them flinch when they hear a glass slam down on the table and a loud belch. They turn to Kamasaki Yasushi at the end of the table, his face pink from the alcohol intake. He’s the only one in the Dateko friend group that decided to go to work after high school. If someone were to ask him to describe something about his job his answer would be ‘the customers WHO ONLY WANT THEIR FISH CUT JUUUUUUST SO AND WILL BOTHER ME ABOUT UNTIL IT’S DONE THE WAY _THEY_ WANT IT and I forgot what the question was…’

They’re all surprised when he lazily blinks at them. “I don’t even see what’s so great about the asswipe. He’s an asswipe and always will be.” He hiccups. Aone pours a cup of water for his senior. While he finds it interesting that his senior is much calmer while intoxicated, it’s very frightening.

The former Dateko VBC members go out almost every weekend. Aone enjoys talking with his friends, or rather them talking to him. Hm, maybe he should open up a bit more.  He looks up when Futakuchi comes back to their booth.

“So the girl waiter—”

“Waitress,” Mai corrects him.

“That’s what I said.”

“No. You said girl waiter.”

“But you know what I mean, Mai.”

“BUT WAITRESS IS A WORD KENJI.”

“FUCK OFF IS ALSO A WORD, MAI.”

“SUCK YOUR OWN DICK IS ALSO A WORD, KENJI.”

Aone wants to tell them that neither of those _phrases_ are words, but he doesn’t want to get his head chewed off.

Kamasaki is now cracking up at the two of them, choosing not to help in calming things down.

Moniwa tries to stop the bickering to no avail. “Wait, Mai let him finish! He sorta said waitress…” he turns to Futakuchi. “Kenji-kun, let it go and continue your story!” He sighs when no one listens to him. He turns to Aone. “Takanobu-kun, if you don’t mind.”

Aone nods, he reaches over the table and pushes Mai’s and Futukachi’s heads away from each other. The motion surprises them and they stop bickering. Moniwa smiles.

“So the waitress might be totally falling for me. When I asked her out, she said she would rather not get tips from us than go out with me,” he says happily. Mai opens her mouth to say something, but decides against it. She knows there’s more stupidity to come. “So I’m thinking we leave like almost all of our bank accounts on this table so I can get a date.” Mai nods to herself. There it is.

“I have no words for you, Kenji,” she says. “That’s literally one of the dumbest things you’ve said and you’ve said _a lot_ of dumb things.”

“God, you’re so fucking stupid Kenji…” Kamasaki looks at the glass he’s drinking. “Gross is this water?” Aone quickly shakes his head. Kamasaki narrows his eyes at him, but continues drinking it anyway.

“What a way to spin the situation in her favor. What is she, a spinning top?” Moniwa looks around the table for a laugh. When he looks at his girlfriend she quickly turns away to hide her laugh. He grins.

Aone sighs. He wants moments like that. He flinches when Mai, Moniwa, and even Kamasaki look at him. Aone isn’t sure how to tell his friends he’s used to hearing Futakuchi’s half-baked plans on hooking up with someone. He looks down at the tea he’s drinking.

Futakuchi is too busy putting money on the table. “This is genius. Suguru’s gonna go crazy over how smart I am…”    

“You’re blind as a bat, Futakuchi!” Moniwa crosses his arms.

“And stupid!” Mai adds.

“YOU’RE A PIECE OF SHIT!” Kamisaki yells. Aone refills his cup of water.

“WHAT THE FUCK KAMISAKI! YOU’RE A DICKWEED!” Futakuchi continues arguing with Kamisaki. Aone realizes that the other two insults didn’t register in his friend’s mind. He sees Mai giving him an apologetic smile. She’s known about Aone’s crush for the longest and has tried everything to get Aone to confess.

“Aone-kun, don’t you have a person you like?” She asks. Ah, that’s what that smile was for. Aone twitches when everyone’s attention is directed to him. Futakuchi looks up, slightly confused.

“You like someone?” He asks. For once, Aone can’t place the look in his eyes. Futakuchi is surprisingly easy to read. Aone assumes it’s because they’ve been around each other for so long. He’s unsure what his friend is feeling though. He almost looks concerned about Aone’s possible love life. Aone isn’t sure how to take this.

He feels his face burn in embarrassment. He shakes his head and looks away. The rest of Dateko sighs loudly.

“The Iron Wall extends off the court, huh?” Moniwa asks.

Mai nods. “It’s completely surrounding him…”   

“THIS IS FUCKING WATER!” Kamasaki announces.

The waitress was very happy with her tip, and still declined Futakuchi’s date.

That night, Futakuchi fell asleep almost immediately. Aone smiles when he hears the even breathing beside him as he continues knitting his scarf. The yarn is purple, Futakuchi’s favorite color.

“…tomorrow…” he tells himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back with another one-shot! This time starring the fun peeps of Dateko!!! GO GO LET'S GO LET'S GO DATEKO! I hope everyone likes my version of them. Also! For anyone that's new to the series, i don't think you necessarily have to read the other fics to understand what's happening here. But if you want to that's cool too! Whatever is your prerogative is fine with me. what's weird is that the hardest part was writing Futakuchi. Like he's the lovable scamp/johnny bravo kind of skirt/pant chaser...i dunno he's a weird guy to write or rather i may have made him too weird and ambiguous. I did write this in the wee hours of the night. I'll check over it later to see if it needs any changes. Anyway uh thank you for reading!! I don't know who'll star in the next one-shot so I can't tease what's coming up next. If you wanna read the rest of the series please do! Also i have a fanfiction tumblr--> ciswritesfanfiction i ramble about upcoming updates to my stories and post sneak peeks and deleted scenes YAY! uhhh so i'll end the note here for now. Thanks for reading!! See you all next update!!

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo notes at the beginning and the end! I wanted to talk about this chapter and now I can't think of anything to say. OH! Alright so ever since I wrote them in Oikawa's storyline i've been super fascinated with Yahaba's and Mad Dog's dynamic and it made me kinda sad that we didn't get to see them that much because they're supporting characters and so i wanted to talk about how they got together. This was supposed to be a short thing, but it ended up being REEEALLLY LONG. Also another thing I wanted to do in this story is talk about the families i made for them since i thought super hard about them. whenever i get the hankering to write more about yahaba i'll talk more about his gay dad and his mom remarrying and having more kids and Mad Dog's younger sister Koneko. I'm still a bit unsure about Mad Dog's folks though so they're a bit ambiguous in this oneshot. Oh before I forget the song they listen to is real https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqMXFQbDF8c it's called Katte ni Kaizo Shite Mo Ii Ze. here are the lyrics http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/kattenikaizou/kattenikaizou.htm It's by Tokusatsu!! the front man Ootsuki Kenji is my favorite. I love all of the songs he writes/sings. He also did the theme songs for Sayanora Zetsubou Sensei if you're familiar with that anime. Also i hope you guys like my reason for Kyoutani's look. I know in the anime they showed that he changed his hair because of a volleyball player he liked but he always made me think of someone who just really love metal and really wanted to be in a metal band. I love metal (or rather Ootsuki Kenji and Unlocking The Truth and Mettallica is pretty good too...) so listening to it while writing this was A JOY. Alright I think that's enough talk outta me. Thanks for reading!!! See you all next time!


End file.
